camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:EuphrasieProuvaire
OMG, I stalked your profile here I am your claimer and I saw on your Favourite Wikis list that "Voltron" is part of it. Is it just me or am I fangirling again? Haha, just some glances. Hi again :) Congrats on your first char. Hope you'd have some fun here :D Hey :) Ha, yeah, I haven't been a Voltron fan for too ''long but when I first watched it back in May, I instantly fell in love :D And thank you! I'm very much looking forward to rp, haven't done it very often but it has always interested me ;) EuphrasieProuvaire (talk) 17:43, August 9, 2017 (UTC) I can call myself a die-hard fan <3 Since that show started on Netflix, gods, I was like, Who wouldn't love this show? (And no, it's not Power Rangers - people keep comparing them like what???) :By the way I was stalking every page in the wiki then I saw your edit on your talk page, so I'll give you a little tip :) If you wanna reply to a person's message or just message him/her, you have to go ''their talk page, not yours (cuz they won't be able to see it). The signatures have link to it. Like mine; try hovering your mouse over the words and it'll reveal a link. So, yeah. :) :Mind if we roleplay soon? It's been long since I started a new one haha. :) Nice meeting you Phrasie <3 Hey! If you go to Starting, then go to templates, there will be a thing that (Mostly) says word bubble version 3 or something like that. It will have the coding. If you still can't find it just let me know. Hope I can help! --Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 19:19, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Since it aired, I had somehow been successful to help the growth of the fanbase ^^ Hahaha. I don't even wanna watch Season 3 until Season 4's done. ;-; Ooh ooh ooh when can we start a roleplay? I'm excited to start a new one :D RE Hey Jana, (Hope it's alright that i call you that?) anyhow i currently have two templates that i use for all my chars. There is the one i use for Tracey Covington, and another one i use for other chars. an example being Valerie Lancaster. Unfortunatley, both template i use aren't mine. The one i use for Tracey belong to the User:Brocky292 and i believe you'd have to ask him for permission to use it and the coding on Valerie's page belong to the User:Eternal Sterek and you'd have to ask him for permission to use hthat oding as well. If your intrested in making your char pages more prettier though, we do have a public coding that anyone is free to use which would be http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3ABach_Char_Page_Version_9 <--- this one Re:Coding Hey there, Jana! I appreciate you coming to me first to ask for permission, and I of course, grant your request (how can I deny a fellow sensate? lmao). Yup, I'm allowing you to use my coding template. If you have any questions on how to use it, don't hesitate to message me! P.S. I'm Miguel but you can call me Miggy or Migs. All the best, Inactive? Hey Jana! Okie, so I'm updating the User/Chars Forum now and I've noticed you haven't edited in more than a month. Because of that, your characters are in danger of getting archived. The wiki has been very inactive as of late, and for that, I am giving you until the 1st of November to make an edit, or else the admin team reserves the right to archive/delete your characters. That's all! I hope you're doing well. :) :Because of your situation with wifi and such, I'll allow your message to me to be counted as an edit. Hope we see you around soon! :D Inactive? Hello there! It has come to our attention that it's been more than 21 days since your last edit. While you be needing the officially inactive status? If there is no response by the 12th, your characters are subject to archiving. Deletion Notice Due to inactivity, all your characters have been archived. If you wish to have them restored, just give me a message and I shall do so. Don’t worry, it’s easy to do. :)